talesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantasia Saga
Phantasia Saga are games from Tales of Phantasia. It is made by Wolf Team, Telenet Japan, Namco Tales Studio, Namco Tales Studio +, Mine Loader Software and XE Climax Entertainment with help from Yuzuko Malheur. Tales of Phantasia Story Tales of Phantasia begins by showing a heroic battle between four unknown warriors against an evil sorcerer, Dhaos, the outcome of which changed the fate of the world. The warriors are victorious, but Dhaos escapes through time. However, four different heroes await him: they seal the weakened Dhaos away by using the power of two pendants, thus returning peace to the world. In the town of Toltus ten years after Dhaos was sealed away, there lives a young swordsman named Cress Albane, his best friend Chester Burklight and his sister, Utsukushī Albane. The town is destroyed by a dark knight named Mars Uldole and his soldiers while Cress, Chester and Utsukushī are out hunting in the forest. Every villager is killed in the attack, including Chester's sister and both of Cress and Utsukushī's parents. While Chester mourns, Cress and Utsukushī vows for revenge. They decided they will head to the town of Euclid, as his mother asked of him before she passed away. The two friends decide they will meet up later in Euclid. Upon his arrival in Euclid, Cress and Utsukushī are soon betrayed by their uncle and is thrown in jail, captured by Mars. The heirloom pendant entrusted to Cress by his father Miguel is taken away from him, but Cress does not know of its significance in holding Dhaos sealed, nor that his father was one of the four who sealed him away. Cress and Utsukushī meets Mint Adnade in the jail, and she joins and helps them escape. Soon afterward, the trio meets Chester again at the home of Trinicus D. Morrison, another of the four warriors. Morrison informs the party that he knew Cress and Utsukushī's parents and Mint's mother quite well, and they once joined together to seal away a great evil. He is horrified to hear that Cress's pendant has been stolen and immediately runs off towards a nearby mausoleum. Cress, Mint, Chester and Utsukushī deduce that Mars must be there, and so follow Morrison without his knowledge and against his will. Unfortunately, Mars manages to release Dhaos using the pendants before Morrison and the party can stop him. With no hope of dealing with the all-powerful Dhaos for now, Morrison attempts to send Cress, Mint, Chester and Utsukushī back a century into the past, so that they will learn about Dhaos and procure a means to preemptively defeat him. After killing Mars, Dhaos attacks the party with a magic spell that Chester dives in front of. So it is that Chester and Morrison are left behind to suffer Dhaos's wrath, with only a broken bow and a diary respectively all that Mint, Cress and Utsukushī have to remember them by. In the past, Dhaos is still causing chaos, preparing for an imminent war against the two largest human countries, the Kingdom of Alvanista and Midgards. These events happened ninety-four years before he was sealed. In this time period, Dhaos's evil pervades most of the world, and he even controls the prince of Alvanista's royal family. The party learns that the only way to defeat Dhaos is by using magic, but neither Cress,Utsukushī nor Mint can practice the magical arts—only elves and half-elves can use the powerful spells. However, they soon meet Claus F. Lester, a summoner, and Arche Klein, a half-elf witch, who join them in their quest. Claus is a researcher of summoning, the act of evoking a magical or elemental spirit, and is thus one of the only humans who can indirectly use magic by forming a pact with the spirits via special rings and then summoning them in battle. He suggests that the spirit Luna may be useful to them, and so the party travels across the world to the deserts of Freyland, the depths of the ancient dwarven caverns of the Morlia Gallery, and to mountains above and caves below in search of rings and spirits to help them fight Dhaos. Eventually, the party reaches Midgards and succeeds in helping fend off Dhaos's army in the conflict called the Valhalla War. They proceed to Dhaos's castle in search of him, with hopes of restoring peace to the world and avenging the deaths of their loved ones. Reaching the throne room, an epic battle with Dhaos ensues. Unfortunately, Dhaos escapes through time, much in the same way as before. The party travels back to their original time to interrupt the resurrected Dhaos from killing Morrison and Chester in the mausoleum, and fight him once more. This time, Dhaos is completely defeated, and the cave begins to collapse in on itself and an unconscious Dhaos. In the aftermath, the party decides that with Dhaos most likely dead, they have succeeded and can part ways so that Claus and Arche can return to their original time. But at that moment, a time-traveler arrives from the future to inform them that Dhaos is still alive and is terrorizing the future. Cress and company immediately travel forward in time fifty years to deal with Dhaos and his minions once and for all. Upon the advancement of their journey, Cress, Mint, Arche, Claus, Chester and Utsukushī learn of the Eternal Sword, which is considered to be the only weapon that may eliminate Dhaos once and for all by sealing his ability to flee through time. After acquiring it and another ally, the ninja Suzu Fujibayashi, the party ventures into Dhaos's floating castle, invisible to those who do not wield the Eternal Sword. When they reach the top, they battle against Dhaos, who they learn is much more than a simple sorcerer. He is a traveler from another world that is trying to save the Great Tree Yggdrasill from withering and dying; the mana that the tree exudes is of utmost importance to the survival of his world, the planet Derris-Kharlan. After his defeat, Cress and the others return to the Tree, and the Spirit Martel explains Dhaos's circumstances. The game's protagonists come to realize that in the end, Dhaos was merely trying to save his people, a noble intent marred by his actions. Finally, Claus and Arche return to their own time, while Suzu, a denizen of the future, parts ways with them. Martel, after the party leaves, decides Dhaos's planet with the gift of a Mana Seed to help them survive. Characters *Cress Albane (クレス・アルベイン Kuresu Arubein, "Cless Alvein") - A young swordsman from the village of Toltus who sets out on a revenge-fueled journey after losing his family in a bloody massacre. *Mint Adenade (ミント・アドネード Minto Adoneedo, "Mint Adnade") - A calm and collected healer who was taken prisoner by evil knights just before the Demon King Dhaos is released. She joins Cress on his quest when they escape together. *Chester Burklight (チェスター・バークライト Chesutaa Baakuraito) - Cress's childhood friend who loses his little sister Ami Burklight when their village is destroyed. Bow in hand, he swears to get revenge by defeating the Demon King Dhaos. *Claus F. Lester (クラース・Ｆ・レスター Kuraasu F. Resutaa, "Klarth F. Lester") - A scholar from the village of Euclid who helps Cress out by summoning spirits. His goal is to one day master the art of magic despite being a human. *Arche Klein (アーチェ・クライン Aache Kurain) - A cheerful half-elf witch with powerful magic who can feel the world's energy slowly draining away. *Suzu Fujibayashi (藤林すず Fujibayashi Suzu, "Fujibayashi Suzu") - A young ninja who searches desperately for her parents, only to find them under the ruthless control of Dhaos. *Utsukushī Albane (美しい ・ アルベイン Utsukushī Arubein, "Tiānzǐ Alvein") - Cress' little sister, Though young, she is a powerful Dragoon equal to her brother's strength. *Dhaos (ダオス Daosu) - The "Demon King" who wishes to eradicate all human life. Although sealed away by four warriors in the past, he is set free at the beginning of the story. Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon Story The story begins when what appears to be a shooting star lands in the mountains. The narrator describes the player, referred to in second person, finding a pair of twin babies in the light and becoming their adoptive parent. By default, the boy is named Dio, and the girl is named Mell. The story skips ahead thirteen years to 4408 by the Aselia calendar. The narration notes that Dio is energetic, Mell is level-headed, and both of them are mysteriously powerful. Dio enters with a strange creature that followed him home from the mountains. He and Mell decide to keep it as a pet and name it Couleur based on the sound it makes: krr. Couleur begins as a green bipedal creature who is roughly waist-high, but it is actually a shape-shifter whose forms change based on its power and mood. Mell and Dio start to go about their day as normal when they are suddenly visited by a winged woman who introduces herself as Norn and says that the two of them have a doomed destiny. With little else in the way of explanation, she sends them to meet Arche, the only surviving time warrior made famous by the events in Tales of Phantasia. Arche, whose age of 121 years is possible only because she is a half-elf, now lives in a pink heart-adorned tower which Mell and Dio must climb. When they arrive at the top, Norn startles Arche by appearing and requests Arche's assistance in preparing a trial that will test the strength of Mell and Dio's hearts and bodies. After proving themselves in combat against Arche, Mell and Dio return to their house, where Norn enchants a painting of the sun to work as a time portal to the year 4203. Mell and Dio are sent to Euclid to speak with Klarth so that he will tell them about the war with Dhaos that happened in Tales of Phantasia. He gives the popular version of the story, reminds them that history is biased, and then tells them what really happened: Dhaos waged war against users of magitechnology because they were foolishly depleting the world's Mana supply. Mell and Dio also gain words of wisdom from the spirits Sylph, Undine, Efreet, and Gnome after defeating them in combat. There they met Layla, the Empress of Britannia, who was to be married to Arthur vi Europa 104 years ago. Mell asks why, and it is revealed that Herothese was again attacked and kills Arthur... making Layla earn Phantasia, the power of the gods. Norn enchants their painting of a moon to allow them to travel to 4306, so that they can meet Chester, Cless, and Mint. At Norn's request, Chester tells them why he now runs an orphanage, which is because such disadvantaged children may turn to an immoral lifestyle and wrongly attempt to justify their actions by blaming others. He says he does not want anymore children to be like that and, getting emotional, accidentally mentions that he used to be such a child himself. He gives them directions to Maxwell since Cless is not around at the time. After another test of combat, Maxwell gives Mell and Dio a lecture in the concepts of time and space. He says that possibilities create parallel worlds, and going back in time to do something differently than it was supposed to happen will just cause a person to end up in a different parallel world. Thus, it is impossible to change history. They finally meet Cless, who relates the shock he felt at learning the truth behind Dhaos's motives. He says he does not regret his actions in opposing Dhaos but regrets that he had only been able to see from his own point of view, not realizing until it was too late that, from Dhaos's people's perspective, he was the destroyer of their last hope. After that, they meet Mint, who rejects being called a great healer by Norn because she can heal people's bodies but not their hearts. She tells Mell and Dio that living for others, even just one person, brings happiness. They fight with Gremlin Lair, who tells them good and evil are two halves of the same thing and cannot be separated, and Aska, who tells them to believe in their own potential. They can only continue their quest and meet Luna by helping others a few times. When they get home, a mysterious figure temporarily appears to tell them its foolish to reject evil because being human means being evil; to stop being evil is to stop being human. Norn converts a painting of a star into a portal to 4354 so that they can meet Suzu and later asks Suzu to tell Mell and Dio what she gained by meeting Cless and the others. Suzu says that she was a child in both body and heart back then and learned that meeting and separating from various people was what it meant to become an adult. As Mell and Dio start to leave, Suzu stops them to question Couleur about its motive. She then realizes that Couleur must have a reason for its actions and agrees to stop asking. Couleur spends this conversation mewing in confusion. Mell and Dio are tested in combat by Volt and Shadow, the latter of which tells them about the balance between light and darkness. The mysterious figure appears again to tell them light and dark cannot be separated and that stifling one's own evil will cause one to have a twisted heart. Mell and Dio go on to be tested by Origin and Pluto. The mysterious figure appears again to tell them that everything is meaningless. Norn congratulates them on completing the spirits' trial and warps them to 4506, where Arche congratulates them as well. A few days later, Norn asks them if they understand why they exist. They refuse, and there is an earthquake as Norn opens a cave to the north. Going to the cave, Mell and Dio are accompanied by aggressive copies of themselves who claim to be their "true selves". Norn says there is no such thing as a true self and sends the first Mell and Dio to the land of the dead via a painting of a cloud. While there, they are tested in combat by FenBeast, Flambelk, Jestorna, Ishlant, Big Eye, and finally Dhaos to learn the truth about their past. They were Meltia and Dios Bundy, citizens of a country on Derris-Kharlan called Palace Gudra, which was at war with another small country. When they were 27, Meltia was a scientist in charge of creating a magitechnology weapon. She brushes aside the moral implications of creating such a powerful weapon of mass destruction because she feels that the search for knowledge is more important than anything else. Meanwhile, Dios is a soldier. He reports to their adoptive father General Bundy that their country is losing, and delivers a message from Dhaos, the leader of another country, warning them to stop the war because of all the innocent people dying. The general insists on ignoring the message, and when Dios reminds him of the great power Dhaos's country has, the general forces his obedience by reminding him that he would have died had not the general adopted him, saying he has a duty to give his life for his country. As Dios predicted, the enemy country defeats Palace Gudra. After receiving his final order from the dying general, Dios runs to Meltia's lab. Meltia is wounded and dies shortly after he arrives. Dios goes to the computer and discovers that the magitechnology weapon is still functional. In compliance with the general's last order, he fires it at the enemy. The firing immediately kills 150,000 people and dooms the rest of the planet by devastating the mana supply. Norn appears to Dios and says that she is the guardian of the dying Kharlan Tree. She decides to resurrect Dios and Meltia as babies and send them to another planet so that she can judge whether or not they are inherently evil. If it turns out they are evil, she will kill them. Elsewhere, Dhaos, who had previously been relieved that the war ended without his country using force, now realizes that the Kharlan Tree is dying. He decides to travel to another planet in search of a mana seed of another Kharlan Tree. Later he finds Yggdrasill, but realizes that magitechnology is depleting this planet's mana is well. He is shocked to experience an inner voice telling him to kill the offenders and acknowledges that as his hidden voice of evil. Back in the present, Mell and Dio are able to continue through the cave in which they met their alternate selves. They see scenes of the Tales of Phantasia heroes suffering with their problems while their alternate selves comment. Chester is reminiscing about his dead sister Ami, and Meltia wonders whether he runs an orphanage for others' sake or for his own sake. Klarth is worried about becoming too much like his own father, whom he hated for being too involved in research to spend time with family, and Milard comforts him. Dios notes the similarities between love and hate, but asks who those without parents are supposed to emulate. Arche, who has a long life span, misses all her human friends, especially Chester, and Dios says that separation is too painful, so one might as well never become attached to someone anyway. Suzu is shown being forced to kill her parents, and Meltia says no one understands the darkness in Suzu's heart, perhaps not even Suzu herself. Cless is giving his support to Mint, who is recovering from illness, and Dios criticizes her because she is needed by many people and does not understand what it means to be unloved. When Cless was 12 and Layla was 11, it is revealed that Cless and his parents are Herothesians, and Layla and Cless are childhood friends, and then, the whole empire of Herothese was attacked, killing Layla's Parents, though young, Layla became the new Empress and Cless and his parents moved to Toltus. Meltia said that she felt sorry for Layla's Parents. Near the end of the cave, Mell and Dio fight Meltia and Dios, who remind them that this violates the principles of cause and effect and creates a paradox because they have killed their past selves. They become one with their dark sides again. Finally, Couleur walks out in front of them and reveals that it has been Norn the whole time. As their final test, Mell and Dio must defeat Norn in battle. After they win, Norn says that the flow of time will correct them. They are once again reborn and their adoptive parent, the player, finds them as babies again. Characters *Dio - One of the Narikiri twins. He is carefree and optimistic. He has a crush on Utsukushi *Mel - One of the Narikiri twins. She is more level-headed and mature. She is angry about Dio's crush on Utsukushi. Tales of the World: Summoner's Lineage Story As a young summoning apprentice, Fulein K. Lester and his fairy-like companion Macaron are studying the principles of calling upon magical beasts into the physical world. However, their exploits are cut short when a significant number of monsters and other beasts begin to appear within their world, threatening the stability of the usually peaceful nation. It is decided that in order to combat these creatures, they must call upon the legendary Heroes of Eternity, the name given to the main characters of Tales of Phantasia after their adventures across several centuries in the previous title. It is then that Cress Albane, Claus F. Lester, Mint Adenade, Suzu Fujibayashi, Arche Klein, and Chester Burklight make their appearance, and with their combined skills, along with the help of some new faces, they will hopefully rid the world of this new crisis. Claus then ordered to stop Layla from the massacre of all Japanese and quoted: "Stop the Herothesians! Save the Aselians!" He suddenly become teary-eyed as he ordered, "...and kill Layla!" Claus, with much regret, fatally stabs her to end her rampage while revealing that he considered Layla his first friend. He nevertheless takes advantage of the chaos, rallying the angry Aselian populace into a massive army and leading it against the Herothesian forces. Layla's body is recovered by Chester and Mint and she spends her final moments with him. The command to kill him, as he is of Aselian descent, tries to take hold, but she resists it, either because she cares for him too much or is simply incapable of carrying it out. As she is unaware of what she did and asks if she made the right decision, Chester decides to lie and tells her that the Aselian were happy with the Aselia she created. She cries with joy telling him that she is glad it worked out. Suddenly she can't see his face anymore and the both of them begin to cry. Realizing she has little time Layla urges Chester to stay for the both of them, transfers her soul to Mint and dies smiling telling him how glad she is. Her death creates a firm resolve in both Chester and Mint to kill Claus. He is also deeply affected by Layla's death and resolves to fight and defeat Herothese once and for all. Cless, the new emperor of Herothese attempts to stab him, but Zero (Chester) knocks away the sword and stabs him. Right before Zero stabs him, a flashback reveals that Cless and Chester planned the entire event, dubbed the "Zero Requiem", wherein their plan is the same as Utsukushi's plan for the Damocles, except Cless wanted to focus the hatred of the world to himself, passing the mask of Zero and the job of killing him and facilitating peace to Chester. Impaled upon Zero's sword, he then orders Chester to remain as Zero for the rest of his life, sacrificing personal happiness for the sake of the world, as the ultimate punishment. He then falls to Utsukushi's platform, she see's him dying happy beside her, who forgives him, and declaring with his last breath that he managed to destroy and rebuild the world. The people present in the execution site rush to the grounds, cheering Zero's name, as Utsukushi grieves for her dead(?) brother. The story takes place in 4661 a.t.h., between the rise of the "Aselia Union" organization and the return of the supposedly "dead" Cless. The setting is in Europe, where the Europa Federation (E.U.F.) allied nations are being invaded by the overwhelming forces of the Herothese Empire. On the verge of defeat, the E.U.F. army forms a special unit known as "W-0", of which a young apprentice named Fulein K. Lester is a member. Lacus Malkal, a former Herothesian Aristocrat comes to the Europa Federation for aid, commanding the Wyvern corps comprised of Aselian teenagers. They recklessly plunge into a battlefield, where the survival rate is extremely low, at about 5% only. They fight for their freedom and for a home to which they can return. Fulein, who, like his ancestor Claus F. Lester, is studying the principles of summoning. Though his knowledge on the subject still lacks credibility and his work ethic is questionable, he shows significant potential, and is able to summon a large variety of creatures even at his novice state. In battle, Fulein is responsible for fortifying the player's army with additional units, and can alter his elemental alignment given the situation. He is constantly followed by his fairy-like friend, Macaron, who gives him advice along the way. Lacus is the daughter of a Herothesian noble family that disagreed with the dated system of rule in the empire, which made them defect to the A.S.U. (Aselia Union) as exiles. Born in Europe, Lacus was adopted by the Adenade family after the deaths of her parents. She became a Major in the E.U.F Army and originally served as an adjutant to Commander Anou in the W-0 Unit. Lacus planned the military operation known as Operation Alpha with the objective of rescuing the surrounded 132nd Regiment in Narva. However, Lacus confronted Anou over his last minute decision to use Japanese youngsters for suicide attacks and finally removed Anou from his command position. After the success of the operation, she was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel by General Smilas and given direct command of the W-0 Unit. Tales of Guren-M Story The 97th Emperor of Herothese is overthrown, and Xemnas ascends to the Herothesian throne. Xenmas later died. Larxene was exiled. Layla ascends to the Herothesian throne. Larxene is killed by Miguel Albane. Her siblings, Marluxia and Naminé, are sent to Japan as political hostages. After the Indochinese Peninsula was conquered by Herothese and named Area 10, Japan, which was originally neutral, decided to align its policy with China and Europe's politics and apply economic pressure upon Herothese -- an event referred to as the Oriental Incident. Both the Chinese, the E.U. and their allies blockade the ports of Herothese in an effort to come to negotiations. The Second Pacific War erupts; the one-month war results in the conquering of Japan by Herothese. The end of the war signifies Japan as a formal colony of Herothese, renamed Area 11 and its citizens "Elevens ". Viceroy and Third Prince Xaldin el Herothese is killed by Zero (Cress). Second Princess and 98th Empress Layla Juptris Herothese is appointed Viceroy of Area 11, naming Third Princess Xion el Herothese as sub-viceroy. Layla immediately begins her campaign to bring Zero to justice. Zero forms the Order of the White Knights. Its membership expands with each victory. All attempts to destroy the White Knights end in failure. Using her power, Xion el Herothese tries to create a Special Administrative Zone of Japan. It is "revealed" to be a plot to massacre the Elevens, and she is killed by Zero. The White Rebellion breaks out. The White Knights ignite riots across the country as they continue to push towards the Area 11 Viceroy Palace. The rebellion is eventually pushed back and crushed, with most of the Black Knights killed or captured. Area 11 is demoted to a correctional sub-area. Layla is gone missing during the White Rebellion. Her position as Viceroy of Area 11 later is taken by Vexen Juptris Herothese, 4th Prince of Herothese. The remaining members of the White Knights incite riots in Babel Tower which kill Vexen. Within the Chinese Consulate of Area 11, Zero reappears and redeclares the United States of Japan. The former Knight of Empress Layla, Guilford, declares himself as new Viceroy. He then announces to execute White Knights' members, although it's failed thanks to Zero's crafty strategy. Princess Naminé Juptris Herothese becomes Viceroy of Area 11, and reestablishes the Special Administration Zone of Japan. Zero gives his support on the condition that he be exiled. Zero, along with over a million of his supporters dressed like him, are exiled from Area 11 and seek asylum on Penglai Island located within the political borders of the Chinese. Zero disrupts the arranged political wedding between Fourth Princess Naminé Juptris Herothese and Emperor Ming-fu of the Chinese and the High Eunuchs are summarily executed for lèse majesté against the Empress Layla. An alliance between the White Knights and the Chinese is forged. After the fragmentation of the Chinese, Second Prince Xigbar el Herothese prepares to annex many of its territories through a combination of diplomatic means, which results in failure. Ratification of United Federation of Nations is completed, with the Order of the White Knights to serve as its chief military branch. Its first resolution is to take action against the occupying Herothesian forces in Japan, which leads to a declaration of war between Cambodia and the Herothese Empire. Cambodia initiates the Second Battle of Tokyo to reclaim Area 11. The first use of F.L.E.I.J.A. bombs by the Herothesians results in massive damages to the concession area of the Tokyo Settlement. Zero is reported to be killed during the Second Battle of Tokyo . However, there are rumors that this is falsified information for reasons unknown. In light of the alleged death of Zero, a truce is negotiated between U.F.N. and Britannia, with a peace treaty being drafted. The treaty results in the neutrality of Japan. A coup d'etat is enacted by Xigbar and 7th Prince, Saix. Meanwhile, Marluxia ra Herothese instigates his own rebellion, forcing his followers to his will with his power. During Summoner's Lineage after the battle, using Cambodia as political tool for forcing E.U. to radicate, Emperor Cress Albane declares himself world leader. During a supervision of executions of the White Knights and U.F.N. leaders, Zero reappears and assassinates Cress to complete the Zero Requiem. Naminé Juptris Herothese succeeds Cress as the 100th Empress of Herothese and begins to work in cooperation with the Cambodia to achieve peace. Many years later, Keturah Lao Zabi Herothese succeeds Naminé as 101th Empress. Tales of Freedom Story One of the many onboard the latest Purge train is Marianne Albane, a former Guardian Corpse soldier who seeks to reach Anima and save her sister, Char Albane, who ten days prior had become a Kafran fal'suren and is now being held captive by Anima. Accompanying her is Yvonne A. Lester, a civilian airship pilot with a secret reason for pursuing the fal'suren. They derail the train and fight their way through the Hanging Edge as the Purge's true nature is revealed: instead of a forced migration to Pulse as the Sanctum had everyone believe, it is in actuality a genocide. Elsewhere, Horee Fujibayashi and his friends in NORA rally the deportees in a rebellion against PSICOM as he is also trying to rescue Char, as she is his fiancée. Two children caught up in the chaos, Hans Burklight and Keturah Lao Zabi Herothese, become involved when Hans' mother, Nora Burklight, joins Snow's resistance army and dies under his care, prompting the two to pursue him. The five come together in the Kafran Vestige where they find Char. She urges them to save Cocoon before entering crystal stasis, a crystal sleep a Rasuren enters upon fulfilling their Focus. Marianne believes Char is dead, while Horee refuses to give up the hope she will awaken someday. Seeking vengeance on Anima, Marianne heads into Anima's Throne to destroy the fal'suren responsible for Char's fate. As the party faces Anima, PSICOM forces blast the Kafran Vestige and everything in it to pieces. With Anima facing certain death, the god Pulse transforms Marianne and her companions into Rasuren, showing them a dreamlike vision of their Focus involving the capital city of Eden and Ragnarok. They fall down towards Lake Bresha below but survive due to Anima transforming the area into crystal in its death throes. Now enemies of the state, the newly branded Rasuren assume their Focus is to destroy Cocoon but Horee believes it to be Char's wish to save it. They set off to escape the lake and come across Char's crystallized form that has become part of the crystallized lake. Horee insists on staying by Char's side, while the others seek to outrun pursuit as PSICOM is now hunting them and Purge survivors. The party splits into two: Horee remains behind to dig out Serah, while Marianne and rest head to the ruins of an old city at the lake's edge, where they come across an airship left by a PSICOM patrol. Meanwhile, after nearly being killed by a PSICOM platoon sent to exterminate him, Horee receives his Eidolon, Eefreet. He is captured along with Char's crystal by another Kafran Rasuren,named Camille li Europa, as well as Rygdea and other members of the Cavalry, a division of the Guardian Corps. Yvonne pilots the airship through the blockade and while onboard, the group views a live newscast interviewing Galenth Dysley about the ongoing operation being carried out by PSICOM after the 'success' of the Purge. The airship is shot down by PSICOM pursuit and crashes in the Vile Peaks. The party splits after a disagreement on their Focus: Yvonne and Keturah wish to run away and hide from their pursuers, but Marianne is intent on getting revenge by destroying the Sanctum and the fal'suren Eden. Accompanied by Hans, she intends to travel through the Gapra Whitewood, his hometown of Palumpolum, and then on to Eden, the heart of the Sanctum government. As she and Hans trek through the remainder of the Vile Peaks, the pressure of keeping Hans safe and dealing with the enemy soldiers take their toll on Marianne. Marianne yells at Hope for being unable to keep up with her and tells him to get stronger on his own. Her Eidolon Bahamut appears and attacks Hans, as if to force her to choose between her mission and him. Together, they bring the Eidolon under control, Marianne resolves to help Hans 'toughen up', and they continue on their mission together. Horee and Char are taken aboard the Cavalry's headquarters, the airship the Lindblum, where their leader, Cid, asks Horee to help him find the other Rasuren so they could help him free the people of Cocoon from fal'suren rule. While passing through the Gapra Whitewood, Marianne learns about Hans' mother and the boy's belief that her death was her own fault. Hans reveals he still followed Marianne to gain experience in battle and get strong enough to face her and forms 'Operation Nora', his plan for revenge. Although Marianne tries to convince Hope it was the Sanctum that killed his mother and not her, Hans vows to make both her and the Sanctum pay for her death. To dissuade Hans from his goal of revenge, Marianne suggests that Hope talks with his father in Palumpolum. After making their way out of the Vile Peaks, Yvonne and Keturah travel through the Sunleth Waterscape towards Nautilus. Yvonne confesses to Keturah why he went to the Hanging Edge. Her daughter, Daryl Izayoi, was made a Sanctum Rasuren by the fal'suren Kilfi during the incident at Euride Gorge. Yvonne suspected her Focus was to destroy Anima when Daryl sensed the Pulse Vestige in Bodhum and caused the Purge. To save Daryl from becoming a Cie'th, a mindless shambling monster that a Rasuren becomes if they fail their Focus, Yvonne boarded the Purge train with Marianne to try and complete Daryls's Focus for her. Unbeknownst to Yvonne, Keturah knows more about the Euride incident than she lets on. Arriving in Palumpolum, Hans leads Marianne underground to slip past the soldiers occupying the city. Marianne realizes she has been running away from reality by making the Sanctum her enemy and she now has Hans following suit. She tells him to end Operation Nora and talk with his dad. Returning to the surface, Marianne and Hans are surrounded by PSICOM troops. They are saved by Horee and Camille and the Rasuren are separated in the chaos, with Marianne and Camille in one group and Horee and Hans in another. Camille reveals she and Keturah are not only Kafran Rasuren but leaders of two Empires and Armies, Camille in Europa Empire (E.U.F - Europa Federation) and Keturah in Herothese Empire (H.R. Army - Herothese Army), having received their Focus there long ago and entered crystal stasis, but they somehow awoke in Cocoon within the Kafran Vestige several days ago, starting the chain of events that led Cocoon into chaos. Fang tells Marianne she and Keturah were indirectly responsible for Char becoming a Rasuren, and that someday she will awaken from crystal stasis as they had. Elsewhere, Hans goes to Marianne and confonts her about his mother's death, intending on taking his revenge. His plans are foiled when a PSICOM warmech attacks them and Marianne saves Hans from further harm by cushioning their fall from the rooftops. Marianne apologizes to Hope for what happened to Nora and the two settle their differences. Camille, Marianne, Hans and Horee are reunited and head onward to the Estheim Residence, where Horee recovers from his injuries while Hans informs his father of Nora's fate and repairs his relationship with him. While the party is busy formulating a plan to deal with the Sanctum, PSICOM officer Yaag Rosch arrives with his troops. Marianne tries to make them realize they also wish to protect Cocoon and demands the Purge to be stopped, but Yaag tells her the lives of Kafran Rasuren aren't worth the risk of sparing and that the Purge was demanded by the people of Cocoon. After a confrontation with an attack shuttle, Horee, Marianne, Hans and Camille are rescued by Rygdea and taken onboard the Lindblum with help from Cid. Furious, Yvonne confronts Keturah, triggering the appearance of her Eidolon,Sylph, which she brings under control with Keturah's help. In his grief, Yvonne tries to shoot herself but is unable to do so, prompting the PSICOM soldiers to take her and Keturah into custody. They are taken aboard the Palamecia, upon which they will be transported to Eden for execution before a live audience. During their imprisonment, Keturah reveals her origins to Yvonne: she and Camille became Rasuren to fight Cocoon during the War of Transgression, and entered crystal stasis on Pulse. Twelve days before the Purge, they awoke in Cocoon but Camille had lost her memory of their previous Focus. Not wanting anymore people to get hurt because of them, Keturah lied that she also lost her memory and has been running from her fate ever since. Upon learning of Yvonne and Keturah's incarceration, Marianne and the rest mount a rescue mission with help from Cid and the Cavalry. They board the Palamecia using a stolen PSICOM shuttle but their ruse is discovered. Yvonne and Keturah escape their holding cell, recover their weapons, and fight their way through the ship. The Rasuren are reunited on a forward portion of the Palamecia's exterior, and, using one of PSICOM's militarized wyverns, head towards the bridge. They face Dysley, who kills Jihl and the entire bridge crew. Dismissing the Rasuren's assumption he is one of them, Dysley reveals he is the fal'suren Barthandelus, the true master of Cocoon. The Rasuren arrive in the city of Eden and disrupt an ongoing race with their Eidolons, causing mass panic among the spectators and the deployment of a full PSICOM battalion along with the resident Guardian Corps unit. Barthandelus uses transgates to warp Pulse creatures and automata from both the surface of Gran Kafran and within the Fifth Ark into the city, causing more mass hysteria. The Rasuren fight their way through soldiers and monsters alike. Meanwhile, the Cavalry has infiltrated the Primarch's office, where Cid, no longer under the thrall of Barthandelus, tells Rygdea his actions will lead Cocoon into ruin. At his request, Rygdea shoots Cid, ending his torment, and proceeds to lead the Cavalry onward to confront Orphan at Edenhall, the seat of the Sanctum's power. The Rasuren fight Barthandelus in Chaos' first form, but fail to destroy him. Barthandelus, growing frustrated, reveals the reason why fal'suren make lRasuren: Each fal'suren was created by the Maker for a defined purpose, and given finite power to accomplish the task given to them, but humans have infinite potential to be anything they want to be through sheer willpower and determination, an ability beyond the reach of the fal'suren. For this reason fal'suren make Rasuren: to partake in the power inherent in humankind. Then Orphan tortures Keturah to force Camile to transform into Ragnarok. Seeing no way out of their situation, Camille submits to Orphan's demands. The others try to stop her but she overpowers them, causing everyone except her and Keturah to turn into Cie'th. She is attacked by the shambling remnants of her companions, triggering her transformation into an incomplete version of Ragnarok. Camille's Ragnarok is unable to destroy Orphan; only the outer shield dissipates before Camille reverts back to her human form. Orphan revives Camille and tortures her repeatedly to force her to transform into Ragnarok once more, while a helpless Keturah watches her friend suffer. Meanwhile, Marianne, Hans, Horee and Yvonne relive the memories of their journey and find the strength of will to transform back into Rasuren, though they believe their Cie'th forms were another fal'suren illusion. As Keturah prepares to make a stand against Orphan, the others fire several magic spells at Orphan and save Camille from the fal'suren, who sinks into the pool where he is presumably destroyed for good. With Orphan's demise, the rest of Cocoon's fal'suren shut down as the now-powerless structure makes it descent towards Gran Kafran. Finding themselves back in Eden, Marianne and the others float away and begin to crystallize, while Camille and Keturah choose to sacrifice themselves and join hands to summon Ragnarok's true form. Ragnarok creates a column of lava, which engulfs the surface of Cocoon and slows its descent. Ragnarok crystallizes the lava by summoning the crystal dust from the ruins of Majesty, leaving Cocoon supported by a massive crystal pillar entrenched on Pulse's surface. Their Focus fulfilled, Marianne, Hans, Yvonne and Horee are crystallized on the surface of Gran Kafran. Through an unknown force, Marianne and her companions wake up from their crystal sleep. Finding their Rasuren brands gone, the group are reunited with Char and Daryl as they were also revived and are normal humans again. While the survivors from Cocoon rally around the remaining military units as they see Gran Kafran for the first time, Hans takes a moment to mourn for Camille and Keturah while Marianne gives Char her blessing to marry Horee. Within the core of the crystal pillar holding Cocoon above Gran Kafran, the crystallized forms of Camille and Keturah float, still holding hands, their Focus complete. Characters *Marianne Albane -- Succesor and descendant of Cress Albane. *Keturah Lao Zabi Herothese -- Succesor and descendant of Layla Juptris Herothese. *Yvonne A. Lester -- Succesor and descendant of Claus F. Lester. *Camille li Europa -- Succesor and descendant of Arthur vi Europa. *Hans Burklight -- Succesor and descendant of Chester Burklight. *Horee Fujibayashi -- Succesor and descendant of Suzu Fujibayashi.